Shhh can you keep a secret?
by Blood-Rain22
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett get into a fight leading her to a bar with strange new vampires. P.S this is my first story ever so let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"That's it!" she yelled."I can't take it anymore! You're suffocating me!"  
>"Rose, don't do this." Emmett pleaded.<br>She ignored his plea and headed towards the door. Rose was officially pissed off. Emmett was smothering her. Always wanting to know where she was, who she was with. She growled as she stormed out the door and hopped in to her m3. She didn't know where she was going yet but she needed an escape.

"Why did we move to freakin' Louisiana?" She wondered as she started to drive. After driving for who knows how long, she found a bar with the stupid name of Fangtasia. She didn't care at this point she was just happy to be away from Emmett. When she got out of her car she smelled it.  
>Blood.<br>Only this didn't smell like actual blood. It smelled more like chemicals and some form of blood. She headed towards the entrance and hesitated. Then she saw a blonde woman standing outside the door checking ID. She approached cautiously.  
>"Welcome to Fangtasia" she said wearily.<br>She didn't smell human... But she didn't smell like any vampire she'd ever seen either.  
>"Interesting" she said giving Rose a once over. "You smell neither human nor vampire."<br>"I could say the same about you" Rose snapped.  
>"You're feisty, that's cute" the strange woman mused. "Head on in" she said motioning to the door. "Maybe we can continue this little quarrel later" she said with a wink.<p>

This girl really bothered rose. Who was she to say that she didn't smell like vampire? She sure as he'll didn't smell like one either.  
>Confused and slightly irritated, Rose went through the door where there was an overwhelming stench of blood, chemicals, and sweat. She looked around momentarily. This place screamed 'obvious vampire cliche'. She took a seat at the bar.<br>"Welcome to Fangtasia. What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

Before she could answer, someone took a seat next to her.

"One true blood please." The person next to her said.  
>She glanced at him. He had brown hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and what looked like some kind tribal markings around his collar bone. She looked around the bar and saw almost all of the people that smelled like some form of vampire drinking something in a red bottle. 'Might as well blend in' she thought.<p>

"I'll have one too" Rose said in a low voice.  
>'What the hell is a true blood and why did I just order this' she Asked herself in thought.<br>Moments later the bartender returned with two red bottles containing red liquid. When Rose smelled it she smelled blood and the chemicals she smelled before she came in. It didn't appear to be very appetizing.

"Your new here aren't you?" the man next to her stated as though it was very obvious.

"How can you tell?" she asked

"For starters there's your scent-" he began

"Oh God, another person criticizing my scent!" she said with a whine. "Your scent is off to you know-" she was starting to get heated up by all this criticism about her smell.

He chuckled at her anger. "If you would have let me finish, I would have also stated how you don't appear to know what a true blood is and from how you're looking at it, you've also never tried one."

"Ok maybe I haven't but why does it matter to you?" she snapped.

"It doesn't really. But I'd rather not deal with a vampire- you are a vampire right? Killing the innocent people here in Shreveport..."

That really pissed her off. She hopped out if her seat at the bar, paid the bartender, and stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Who was he to judge her? She wouldn't kill any of the people here in hicktown, nowhere. How dare he? She headed towards her car just to end up face to face with the guy at the bar.

"Look i'm sorry that was very rude of me." he said in a low voice. "It's just that I've never met anyone like you before and I've been around for a long time-"  
>She started walking away but he continued.<br>"My point is that I think you're really unique and I'd like to get to know you better. If that's alright with you."

"I'm sorry, but I already have guy troubles that I'm not dealing with..." she said with a growl in her voice.

"I'm sorry and I hope it works out for you." he said turning to head back in to the bar.

"wait a minute." she called after him.

"yes?" he said turning around.

"You criticize my scent, you criticize the way I do things and you have the nerve to come out here and act all sweet to me? Why?"

"Well I figure why not?" he replied mildly.

"That's it? Just 'why not?' you've got to be kidding me! No alterier motive? No flirting just why not?"

This confused her which only made her more angry.

"Well if you'd like, we can talk about your other guy issues." he offered.  
>"Fine! You wanna 'talk'? Humor me! Let's go 'talk' if that will make you so happy"<p>

"Actually it would" he smiled at her.

"Ok, ok let's go Romeo, before I change my mind."

"Actually, my name is Godric" he said putting his hand out

"Rosalie." she sighed and went to shake his hand.

"Rosalie." he repeated. "Beautiful name. You know the name. Rosalie is French for 'rose garden'? But you are so much more beautiful than any rose garden I've ever seen." he said as he took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

If she was human she would have blushed. She hadn't been spoken to like that in a long time. But she wasn't going to let this stranger flatter her right now. She was still angry. About Emmett, her scent and everything else that went wrong today. Instead of being flattered by his kiss on her hand, she shot him a glare.

"So what shall we do?" Godric asked. "We can go back into the bar and talk," he said gesturing to Fangtasia. " or we can do something else, but it's completely up to you."

"I suppose we can just go back into Fangtasia." Rose responded.  
>So they headed back into the bar.<p>

"hello Pam" Godric said with a small nod.  
>"hello." she said greeting him. " ooh you came back with the feisty one" she said as they passed her.<p>

They walked back into the bar and sat down at a booth.

"So you got me here" Rose muttered. "What now?"

"We talk" he said with amussement in his voice.

"What exactly are we going to talk about?" she asked hastily.

"Anything and everything you wish" he replied.

"I agreed to talk. I didn't agree to picking a subject."

"Ok I'll choose then. How about what happened for you to come down to Shreveport?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." she muttered.

"We could discuss posibilities of why you smell so different..." he said with a shrug.

"Also not your bussiness"

"Boy, you are a feisty one" he said in admiration. "You're not like anyone I've ever met. It's refreshing."

"Thanks" she said with a small smile. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're unique" he said again. "Although there is something I don't quite understand" he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah? And what's that?" she asked.

"You agreed to speak with me, yet you won't actually talk about anything..."

"I will but I don't exactly want to talk about me."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, first of all I don't want more criticism-"

"If I promise not criticize you, will you talk to me?" he asked.

"Maybe. Start talking."

"Will you please tell me what drew your interest to Shreveport?"

"Ok" she finally surrendered with a sigh. "I am here, because I couldn't handle my stupid boyfriend." she said rolling her eyes at the thought of him.

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I guess things happen for a reason..."

"Would it be too rude if I asked what happened?" he asked cautiously.

"He was smothering me. Not literally obviously." she half laughed " but he wanted to know where I was, who I was with, when I was coming back, blah blah blah." she glared at the table.

"That seems unreasonable."

"Who me or him?" she said with mild anger in her voice.

"Him. Definitely him. Though I'm not sure I'd react the same way-"

"Ok look you wanted to know why I was here and I told you. and you swore not to criticize! You know what go fall off a building or get staked, or whatever you vamps do. I'm out of here" she said standing up.

"No, wait." he said gently grabbing her wrist. "I promise I won't criticize or make any stupid comments. Please stay and talk to me?" he asked.

"Fine, but this is your last chance. Even one stupid comment and I'm gone. The special thing about my threats: I always follow through." she said with a glare.

"I'm sorry for being so rude. It won't happen again." he promised.

"Ok" she said with a sigh. "I'll stay and talk.."

"Excelent. So do you want to continue with our last conversation or should we think if something new?"

"New subject." she said immediately.

"Ok" he thought for a moment then said "what are you?"

"What do you mean 'what are you?'" she snapped.

"I mean are you a vampire, some form of hybrid or something?"

"Yes I'm a vampire. I already know your next comment 'but you smell odd'" she said in a mocking tone. "Well news flash if I smell odd to you don't you think it's a 2 way street?" she growled.

"I suppose you're right. But what kind of vampire are you?" he asked cautiously

"Part moose. You think I really know? I mean, do you know what kind you are?"  
>"No, bu-"<p>

"Exactly so shut your face" she knew she'd been in high school way too long as soon as the comment escaped her lips. She couldn't believe she just said that.

He chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, but how does one 'shut their face'?" he asked.

"I guess I've been in high school too long." she said with a small smile.

"Wait, you go to high school?"

"No, I just graduated for the hundreth time though."

"Did you go to night school?" he asked.

"What? No regular school you know daytime, regular annoying kids-"

"How interesting" he murmured. "You don't burn in sunlight?"

"No... My skin sparkles though"

"'Sparkles'?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's really weird but I got used to it years ago"

"Interesting..."

"What, you don't sparkle?" she wondered aloud.

He chuckled. "No, if I were to go into sunlight I would be dust in no time."

"Interesting" she mimicked.

"You are truly fascinating" he said in admiration.

"Thanks I guess".

After talking to Godric for what only seemed like a few minutes she looked around and saw the bar was almost empty, it looked like they were getting ready to close up.

"Wow, I can't believe we talked fir this long. I don't think I've talked to anyone this long in a while. Not since I was human anyways." Rose said aloud.

"Well, I suppose I should get going before the sun comes up." Godric sighed. "Rosalie, it was very nice talking to you, I hope to see you again in the not to distant future." he said and kissed her hand again.

"We'll see." Rose said trying to resist his charm.

"Shall I walk you to your car?" He asked

"That's up to you." she responded.

He walked her to her car and said goodbye. On the drive home all Rose could think about was Godric and how long they talked, what they talked about. She felt happy. She glanced at her rearview mirror and saw that she was still smiling. She pulled into the driveway and turned off her car. She walked to the door and took a breath to prepare herself for what would happen when she got inside.


End file.
